Living with Wolves
by Striker2015
Summary: When Maddy Smith moves to Canada she doesn't expect to make any new friends, but when she finds out that there is a wolfblood with non-wolfblood bio parents that goes to the school she is sent to, Maddy's parents want to meet this wolfblood.
1. The Omega Wolf Pack Alpha

**Prologue**

 **The Omega Wolf Pack Alpha**

It was a cold winter morning in Canada and a lone wolfblood was hunting in southern Manitoba on the outskirts of Beausejour. In his head he was thinking 'Where are you, you stupid coyotes? I know you're around here somewhere.' He was in his wolf form so that his senses would be heightened and so that he wouldn't be seen as threatening.

When he looked at the sky he saw that it was approximately 2:00 in the morning so he decided to give up and go home because otherwise he was going to be late for school so he went home. His wolf form was an arctic wolf with highlights of silver and grey, when he changed back to being human he was wearing navy jeans with a camouflage shirt and on top of the shirt he was wearing his favorite jacket which was a blue jean jacket, his name is Brett Reid.

 **Author's Note:**

Yes I also really like Wolfblood and I just adore everything that has to do with wolves.


	2. Meeting the New Girl

**Chapter 1**

 **Meeting the New Girl**

Brett a high school wolfblood student at Westgate Academy was making his way to his first class when he caught the scent of another wolfblood at the school so to make sure that he wouldn't wolf-out he put on his silver ring that he kept close, because for him it helped keep him from wolfing-out while at school.

 _In Class_

Brett had Language Arts first period when he got to class just as he got to his seat the principal came in and with him a new girl. Then Brett realized that scent of the other wolfblood that he was smelling was from the new girl, just then the principal spoke "Everyone this is Maddy Smith she just moved here from the UK and she will be joining your class for the remainder of the year."

Maddy looked around and caught Brett's scent and since there was only one open desk next to Brett, she took her seat and class began.

 _After Class_

Brett was at his locker when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder he already knew who it was, it was Maddy when he turned around to look at Maddy, she looked confused. After a few seconds of just staring at each other Maddy asked "Okay I know that you're a wolfblood."

Brett replied with "Names Brett, and… I know that you're a wolfblood too."

"Have your parents taught you anything about being a wolfblood?"

"What do you mean there's more to being a wolfblood than just being extra fast, turning into a wolf and having extremely strong senses." said Brett confused about what she meant.

"You mean to tell me that. Wait are your parents wolfbloods?"

"No."

"Oh my gosh. How is that even possible, you need guidance on being a wolfblood immediately, I'll call my parents they need to know this, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah I think so let me just check with my mom."

" _Hi Brett."_ said Brett's mom.

"Hi mom. Mom can I go to a friend's place this Saturday?"

"G _o ahead have fun with your friends."_

"Thanks mom. Maddy I'm free."

"That's great to hear Brett I just finished talking to my parents about teaching you about the secret abilities that wolfbloods have." Replied Maddy.

"Great! Just curious where do you live?"

"I live right by Louelda at Concordia."

"That's funny."

"And why is it funny?"

"Because I live right by Louelda at Consol."

"Okay that is funny."

"Well I guess break is almost over so we better get to class," Brett then whispered in Maddy's ear "by the way Anna Elliot the resource teacher knows that I'm a wolfblood. See you next class Maddy, also just let me know if you want to go hunting sometime, bye."

"Bye."

 _Period Four_

"Hey Maddy here's my number if you want to contact me '204-792-5309'." whispered Brett as he leaned over and handed Maddy a slip of paper with his number on it.

"Okay thanks Brett." whispered Maddy back.

 _Lunch time after School Chorus_

"Maddy have you ever had homemade deer jerky?" Brett asked.

"No I haven't, what does it taste like?" Asked Maddy.

"Wow, you really are missing out on things, here try some." he then handed her a strip of his dad's homemade deer jerky.

After Maddy took her first bite she devoured the rest of it at a speed that would rival a starving dog eating steak, when she was finished she looked at him and said "Where did you get this?"

"I make it with my dad using seasoning salt and his smoker."

"You mean to tell me that you got this taste from just using salt and _smoke_. How is that possible? You must show me."

"My dad and I will show you sometime later." Maddy then turned her back to Brett and crossed her arms.

 _After School_

"So Maddy where are your parents?" asked Brett.

"Mads come on." said a woman with dark brown hair cut to her shoulders.

"Right there." answered Maddy and pointing at the woman and there was a tall man behind her with red hair and a beard, "Want to meet them?"

"Sure." answered Brett.

"Mum, dad this is Brett the wolfblood that came from non-wolfblood parents."

"It's nice to meet you Brett, my name is Daniel," said the man now known as Daniel.

"My name is Emma, so you're the wolfblood that Maddy told us about." said the woman now known as Emma.

"Yes I am, I've already transformed and I have mastered it. I also have a way to keep me from wolfing-out at school and in public." Brett responded.

"Wow, you never told me that." said Maddy.

"So you never wondered why I wear this silver ring?" said Brett while holding up his hand showing the silver ring on his middle finger.

"No, wait that ring is made of silver."

"Yes, it is. So what's the first thing that I should know about the abilities that wolfbloods have besides the ability to change into a wolf, extreme stamina, super speed and super strength?"

Daniel answered him "We'll tell you later, but just to let you know wolfbloods have accelerated healing and on the full moon that ability is boosted exponentially."

"Now when will my wolfblood class start."

Emma answered with "Well since Maddy thought that someone should teach you about wolfbloods then I say that she should be your teacher, don't you agree."

"Yes, I think that Maddy should be the one to teach him." replied Daniel.

"It's settled then, Maddy you will teach Brett."

"I'm fine with it I just really want to know what I can do." said Brett.

"Alright. Brett class will be on Saturdays for four hours, two in the morning and two in the afternoon." replied Maddy.

 **Author's Note:**

Please keep giving me positive support, but for those who just read this story to write hate comments, just get a life. So for those of you that actually find my story interesting and like it please keep the positive criticism coming because I'm not going to stop writing this story. For those of you that want to know how long I'm going to make it, to be honest **I have no idea how long it's going to be**. Thanks again, bye.


	3. Wolfblood Lessons: Lesson 1: Eolas

**Chapter 2**

 **Wolfblood Lessons: Lesson #1 Eolas**

"Finally it's Saturday!" Brett let out an exasperated sigh, "I can hardly wait for Wolfblood lessons to start." Brett paused and looked at the clock, it said 9:45, "Well I better get going don't want to be late for my first class." so Brett left to go to wolfblood class.

Sometime later in Birds Hill Park, Brett arrived and saw Maddy at one of the open campsites, "Hi Maddy." Brett said.

"Hi Brett." replied Maddy, "Follow me." Maddy lead Brett to a meadow, "Wolfblood lessons have officially begun." Suddenly a shadow passed over them, then it started to circle them and eventually it landed, it was a silver dragon about 10 feet long from snout to tail, Maddy had already shifted into her wolf; a brown timber wolf with dark brown highlights.

Once Brett got a good look at the dragon he knew exactly who it was; he walked past Maddy and calmly approached the dragon and said, "James Fullbuster, could you please stop trying to intimidate us."

James shifted back to his human form while walking towards them saying, "What, I hardly get to embrace my dragon side."

Maddy then shifted back into her human form and asked, "How are you able to do that, change from human to dragon?"

"So I was right about the new girl being a wolfblood too; about how I'm able to turn into a dragon, well put simply I'm a 'Dragonblood'."

"What on earth is a dragonblood?"

"A dragonblood is just a wolfblood just instead of turning into a wolf we turn into dragons and our transformation follows the solar calendar; as wolfbloods are forced to change on the full moon, dragonbloods are forced to change on the summer solstice."

"Cool. Now Brett we need to start your lessons." Maddy said turning to Brett.

"Okay, what are you going to teach me first?" Brett asked.

"Hope you don't mind but I want to watch this." stated James.

Maddy answered with "I don't mind just as long as you don't interfere with Brett's concentration." James then walked over to a nearby rock and shifted to dragon form and laid down on the rock. "Okay Brett first I want you to go down on one knee, place a hand on the ground and close your eyes." When Brett did that Maddy said "now clear your mind."

"Done." stated Brett.

"Good, now think of someone you love and open your eyes." When Brett did that his eyes were no longer hazel but topaz yellow, "Now focus on that person, but also focus on where they are, what they are doing." Maddy then started walking around Brett, "Now you can stop Brett. Class is dismissed." the moment Brett stopped his eyes returned to being green, blue and brown (hazel) Maddy then asked, "Brett what did you see?"

"I saw my dad working on his ranch." Brett answered. "What are you going to teach me next class?"

"I'm going help you master Eolas."

"Okay see you later Maddy." waved Brett.

"Bye Brett." replied Maddy.

"James want to go for a run?" asked Brett.

"Of course I do it will help us get more hours for gym. How far are we going to run this time?" said James.

"I was thinking all the way to school. Think you can handle it?" taunted Brett.

"I have two words for you. **Bring It!** " declared James.

 _Meanwhile in Stoneybridge_

It was a calm and peaceful night for everyone in Stoneybridge except for one red headed wild wolfblood alpha called Jana, who was having a terrible nightmare about Maddy in Canada 'where an arctic wolfblood with blood red eyes and highlights of silver and grey in its coat with an army of dragonbloods and wolfbloods under his command began attacking her and her pack, killing them one by one until it was just her then he killed her.' Jana woke up with a start in a cold sweat and said, "What was with that dream?"

"Jana that was no dream that was a vision." said Jana's father Ulric.

"What I had a vision!" gasped Jana.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long it's just I had a lot of school to do also the next chapter might me late because I'm taking Chemistry by correspondence, so see you guys next time.


End file.
